


Never Fast Enough

by Eponin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night John Winchester returned to the Roadhouse, he drank himself stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 2x06 – No Exit

The night John Winchester returned to the Roadhouse, he drank himself stupid. He expected her to scream and curse, to punch him. He didn’t expect Ellen to shut down, close off… freeze up cold.

So of course, that’s exactly what she did.

During the day, the building looks abandoned – dirt lot, building in disrepair, sign faded beneath the muck – but after dark the place comes alive, busy, lit up, alive. Those who come here are night owls by trade.

Underneath the liquor John knew he could have picked a better time to come, but it was now or never, before he lost his nerve and told Ellen over the phone her husband had died saving _him_. Died because John hadn’t moved fast enough, hadn’t seen it coming and she deserved to hear this, at least, in person.


End file.
